


Space Girl

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Lush, Mike is a lovely dork
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aveva notato una ragazza. Una splendida ragazza.<br/>Solo che il suo posto di lavoro era troppo violento per il suo povero olfatto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Tutto ciò è merito di All of the prompts su Tumblr e del prompt "You work at Lush, and I go buy a bath bomb. I return the next day angry covered in glitter, and you laugh at me."

Mike Zacharias non era mai stato un grandissimo appassionato di prodotti per il corpo, soprattutto se questi erano troppo profumati. I suoi prodotti preferiti erano sempre quelli più semplici, con i profumi più neutrali possibili. Questo valeva per tutti i prodotti di cosmesi che un uomo potesse usare. Dallo shampoo al bagnoschiuma, dal dopobarba al deodorante. Da anni utilizzava sempre gli stessi prodotti e quasi entrava in crisi quando non li trovava.

Tutto a causa del suo olfatto troppo sensibile.

Il suo olfatto era una delle cause per cui evitava di passare di fronte ai negozi della famosa Lush. E se proprio ci doveva passare davanti, storceva il naso e aumentava il passo. Tutto per allontanarsi il prima possibile dalla causa di qualche mal di testa dovuto ai profumi troppo intensi.

Solo che una mattina, mentre faceva la solita strada per andare al lavoro – e su questa strada si trovava un negozio della suddetta catena – si era ritrovato a rallentare il passo. Per la prima volta in vita sua si era soffermato ad osservare la vetrina del negozio e quasi a desiderare di entrarci.

 

***

Nelle mattine che seguirono, facendo sempre la stessa strada, aveva ogni volta rallentato il passo quando si trovava in prossimità del negozio.

Lei era sempre lì. O per lo meno gli sembrava una lei.

Metteva a posto i prodotti in vetrina. Serviva i clienti. E sorrideva.

Aveva un sorriso delicato, appena accennato sulle labbra rosee. Si era reso conto che ogni volta che passava di fronte a quella vetrata, restava imbambolato per qualche secondo a guardarla.

Ma subito dopo il suo olfatto iniziava a fare i capricci e doveva allontanarsi.

 

***

“Buongiorno!”

Gli aveva sorriso non appena aveva varcato la soglia del negozio. Sapeva che era educazione verso ogni cliente che entrava, ma vedere il suo sorriso rivolto a lui lo aveva fatto emozionare, nemmeno fosse un ragazzino che per la prima volta si avvicinava ad una donna.

“Posso aiutarla? Ha già idea di cosa le interessa?”

La osservava e probabilmente il non rispondere lo rendeva ridicolo.

Solo che quando gli si era avvicinata, gli era sembrato di essere investito dal profumo delle violette. Gli sembrava che improvvisamente fosse arrivata la primavera e lo avesse avvolto con dolcezza. Era imbambolato a guardarla come gli era successo molte volte, quando non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di entrare. Di prendere in mano le redini del proprio destino e sfidare il proprio naso delicato. Di guardarla finalmente da vicino e rendersi conto che era più bella di quanto non gli fosse sembrata in tutte quelle settimane.

“Prendo una di queste?” Aveva preso la prima bomba da bagno che si era trovato davanti e gliel'aveva porta. Il suo naso iniziava ad infastidirsi e sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a resistere ancora a lungo all'esposizione di tutti quei profumi.

“Sicuro?” Gli aveva chiesto la ragazza e lui aveva soltanto annuito. Velocemente gliel'aveva incartata, battendo lo scontrino, e restituendogli il resto non appena le aveva dato una banconota. “Poi mi faccia sapere come le è sembrata.”

Mike aveva notato il suo sguardo divertito, e questo lo aveva incuriosito.

Avrebbe provato quella tortura per il suo senso troppo sensibile quella sera stessa.

 

***  
Il giorno dopo era entrato nel negozio, proprio come lei gli aveva chiesto. Ed era stato accolto dalla sua risata cristallina mentre lo salutava e gli si avvicinava.

“Non sapevo avesse tutti questi glitter.”

“Per questo le avevo chiesto se era sicuro della propria scelta.” La ragazza gli aveva porto la mano. Sembrava piccola e delicata, ma aveva una bella stretta. “Nanaba, piacere.”

“Mike.” Aveva accennato un sorriso e aveva finalmente preso coraggio. “Una volta che tutti questi glitter svaniranno dai miei capelli, vorresti uscire con me?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> IO AMO LA LUSH. Il titolo e la storia prendono spunto da una delle ballistiche che hanno ovviamente i glitter. E Nanaba profuma di violetta a causa dello shampoo Dorian Gray.


End file.
